<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you too much to let you slip through my fingers by debbie_sherlockfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916238">I love you too much to let you slip through my fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbie_sherlockfan/pseuds/debbie_sherlockfan'>debbie_sherlockfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbie_sherlockfan/pseuds/debbie_sherlockfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg gets shot in a case and Mycroft doesn't sleep.<br/>"I love you, Mr. Holmes"<br/>"Go get some sleep, Mr. Lestrade"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you too much to let you slip through my fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is my first ever one shot, so I apologise for any mistakes!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Greg woke up he saw a half asleep Mycroft holding his hand, a cookie on his lap “For how long had he been there?” he asked himself as he saw his husband falling asleep.<br/>
He always loved to watch Mycroft when he slept, and though it sounds a bit creepy, he found that the man was even more beautiful when asleep. His pale cheeks, always covered in freckles, always turned into a light shade of pink when he slept, and he had the most gorgeous bed hair, the always sleek red hair turned into a curly mess.<br/>
He stared at him for a while before a nurse walked in, smiling brightly when he saw he was up. Greg didn’t remember much… but he was shot on the shoulder in a case, and from the moment he heard the sound of the gun, his memory started to fail.<br/>
“You’re probably really weak” The nurse said, grabbing a cup and pouring some water “You can have this, I’ll bring you some food later” she completed, handing him the glass.<br/>
Greg quickly drank it, realising how dry his throat actually felt “Thank you…” he mumbled weakly, putting the empty glass on the small side table. He sighed when he saw that Mycroft had fallen into a deep sleep, so he just stared at him, his cheeks growing red.<br/>
He learned to read the man as soon as they got into an official relationship, and now he was more than sure that all he had to eat in the past three or four days were that cookie and a lot of coffee.<br/>
Mycroft stirred when Greg squeezed his hand, opening one eye. “Hmm?” he mumbled lowly, rubbing his forehead softly “You’re up, sunshine?” he muttered, still not fully awake.<br/>
“Yeah… Myc, for how long have you been here?” He asked, watching the other man slowly regain consciousness, a smile forming on his lips.<br/>
“Three days, darling…” He replied, lifting their hands up and starting to kiss Greg’s knuckles “I was so worried…” he breathed out between the kisses, flashing Greg a bright smile “Anthea wanted me to go home today… but I won’t leave you now that you are wide awake” he continued, yawning lowly.<br/>
“There are nurses here for me, Myc, you’ve been a good babysitter but…” He teased, smiling when he heard the other man giggle “You need sleep… a shower and some food” he completed, letting go of his hand and cupping his cheek “I’m not gonna leave you, sweetheart, I love you too much to let ya slip through my fingers like that” he whispered, blushing heavily as he spoke.<br/>
“I love you, Mr. Holmes” he teased, pecking his cheek “Since you’re always right, I will go back home… and specifically shower” he mentioned “Try not to think too much of me in the shower though, we have plenty of time of shared showers and baths until your arm is better” he whispered against his lips, before gently locking their lips.<br/>
The kiss was chaste, but left them both lightheaded, but they wanted more than that. “You know what, Myc?” Greg giggled “Shagging in a hospital has always been a fantasy of mine” he winked, smirking widely.<br/>
Before bursting into laughter, Mycroft’s cheek started burning, hiding his face between his hands “You have been shot, stupid!” he chuckled, gently ruffling his hair “I married a really stupid man, haven’t I?” he asked, smiling widely.<br/>
“I may be stupid, but I’m almost always right, Cherry” he said, running a hand through Mycroft’s hair. “Was that supposed to be chère?” he asked, frowning softly.<br/>
Greg rolled his eyes “Just go get some sleep, Mr. Lestrade” he told, smiling widely “I won’t even move!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>